Demand for wireless broadband data is increasing. The unlicensed spectrum is a potential tool considered by cellular operators to augment their service offerings. In order to utilize the unlicensed spectrum in Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), a new study item proposal entitled “Study on Licensed-Assisted Access using LTE” (or LTE in unlicensed band—LTE-U) was approved by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) for Release version 13 (Rel-13). The idea behind LTE-U (or Licensed Assisted Access) is to extend the LTE system into the unlicensed frequency deployments, thus enabling operators and vendors to maximally leverage the existing or planned investments in LTE hardware in the radio and core network.